You Can't Run Forever
by Silver Dreamcatcher
Summary: This is the sequel to Running on forever. Read it first. I will only continueit if you like it, so please review! ***NEW CHAPTER***
1. Prologue

You Can't Run Forever  
  
don't own anything gundam wing. Own everything else.  
  
READ RUNNING ON FOREVER FIRST! THIS IS THE SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Trowa, you need to rest. You haven't left that chair in 9 days. I practically have to shove the food down your - "  
  
"I found her!" he uncharacteristically cried, jumping up, "All right Cathy. I'll eat now. I found her."  
  
"What makes you think she'll take you back after the way you treated her? If I were her, and you showed up on my doorstep -"  
  
"You'd kick me out. Well, then what should I do? To get her back, I mean."  
  
"Well, first of all, STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After years of hard work, Destiny finally had her life back on track - kind of. Sure, she had a well paying job, an old, large house, a dog, and friends. What she didn't have was what mattered most: a family of her own. She had often dated - at first - but she soon realized that she imagined every man as Trowa. And that often posed as a major problem, seeing how every guy wanted more than just fun. Yes, that's right. The one woman who attracted men who wanted commitment and she didn't want them. Some blessing! It turned out to be a curse. Because the only man she wanted was the one man on the planet who didn't want her back. "Destiny-" her roommate broke through her thoughts, "There is someone at the front door. He seems pretty adamant about seeing you. Do you want me to let him in?" Kumiko had been a friend, who, like Destiny, was lonely, so they had moved in together. They were like the sisters neither had ever had.  
  
"Yes, please. I will be out in a sec. I just have to finish cleaning these paint brushes." Destiny had immediately taken up painting after running away, and excelled rapidly at it.  
  
"Sure thing! By the way, he's a riaru kyuutii (note: real cutie)!" Kumiko turned with a smile, her long hair pulled into a braid that came to her ankles. One thing she had always marveled at was how beautiful her black hair looked pulled away from her clear skin. Kumiko was completely Japanese, and her name meant braid, which often caused them to giggle.  
  
Wondering whom it might be, she wandered into the large living room, and stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
  
Standing up, the man walked to her. He stopped within an arm's reach of her. "I've missed you so much. You're even more beautiful than before." He reached out towards her, but she backed away. A hurt look came across his face.  
  
"Answer me!" she howled, choking down a sob. He reached out towards her again, but she at his arm.   
  
"Destiny - please! Hear me out. I found you, because I have been searching for you since the day you left. I have traveled all over the planet and colonies trying to find you. Please, just listen," tears gathered in his eyes, something Destiny had never seen before, but she wouldn't give in that easily.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter one

  
Chapter 1  
  
"Destiny, why won't you give the poor guy a chance? I don't know what he did, but I can tell you that I do   
know how sorry he is! The poor guy looked about ready to commit suicide – oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I   
shouldn't joke about things like that! Not after what you've gone – " Kumiko fumbled nervously.  
  
"I want to be alone," when her friend didn't make a move to leave, she couldn't take it any more, "Fine! If   
you won't leave, then I will," but her friend blocked the door.  
  
"Destiny, please, I'm sorry," she was rewarded with a punch in the jaw. Tears immediately glimmered in   
her eyes as she remembered a similar scene with Trowa. She had to get out of there. Fast.  
  
As she hopped into her Seabring once again, she began sobbing. It was happening again. Everything. She   
had the sudden urge to once again pull something sharp out and watch the blood flow, to end her life. To   
just go hide and kill herself. "Damn it! That won't get me anywhere," she remember the words of her   
counselor from after her first attempt, and decided that was where she need to go. She knew that if she   
stayed alone, the urge would become too powerful, and she would just do it again. She still knew what he   
would say, though. He would tell her to talk to him, to confront her past. She wanted to – she really did.   
The problem was that she just couldn't bring herself to actually do it. She realized as she pulled into the   
parking lot of her counselor's office. She still loved him. She loved him with her whole being. Instead of   
getting out, she pulled back out and made her decision. She would wait and se. See if he really loved her   
back. She would take it back, but he had to prove himself first. Before she did that though, she had to   
apologize to Kumiko.  
  
"Are you going to hit me again?" Kumiko questioned warily, backing away from Destiny. "My jaw is   
already swollen from the first punch!"  
  
"Kumiko, I am so sorry. I know this won't sound like a good excuse, but I really didn't know what I was   
doing," her head bent down, "All I can do is ask if you still want to know why I tried to commit suicide a   
while back."  
  
"Oh Destiny, I'm not mad at you! You are my best friend in the world, and I would feel so honored if you   
would tell me!" Destiny smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Do you remember the man that came here earlier?" When Kumiko nodded she continued,   
"His name is Trowa Barton."  
  
"You mean the Trowa Barton?" Kumiko gasped. "I just let you throw the Trowa Barton out of our house?   
OHHHH No!"  
  
"Anyway, I met him through a friend named Relena Dorlin," when her friend gasped once again, she just   
glared, "Let me finish! Anyway, I eventually fell in love with him. Relena and her boyfriend, Heero –   
don't even – told me to tell him, so I did. But I didn't get the response everyone – and I mean everyone –   
thought I would get. He told me he didn't love me, so I ran away. The only problem is that he followed   
me and tried to act like he cared about me. I got off, not realizing that I was in such a bad part of town.   
Some guy jumped me from behind and dragged me into an ally. As he was trying to tear off my cloths –"   
she broke off with a choked sob.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to keep going! It is hurting you too much!"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have to face my demons. All I remember after that was Trowa picking me up while I   
mumbled some sort of protests. Then everything went black. The next day I woke up at his house. He told   
me that he had had my car brought over, but to please hear him out before I left. I couldn't take it," she   
sighed.  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"I punched him and ran off, sort of like with you. There are only two differences between the instances. I   
punched him much harder, and I didn't come back once I left. So I came here, hoping to forget everyone   
there, and you know the rest of the story." Destiny looked completely defeated. Kumiko had never seen   
her friend more so, in fact. Not even when the woman had tried to kill herself. "So, what should I do,   
Kumiko? Should I forgive him? Listen to his story? Wait and see – make him sweat a little?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, I think you should listen to him –"  
  
"I was afraid of that."  
  
"I'm not finished! After you've heard him out, if you think he is for real, you can make him sweat a little."  
  
Destiny perked up at the suggestion; "I love it! Did Trowa leave his number?"  
  
"Yep. It's on the table in the hallway. Why don't you invite him over to explain over dinner tonight? I'm   
having my boyfriend over."  
  
"Thanks sooo much!" Destiny hugged her best friend.   
  



	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Trowa? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm eating dinner at Destiny's tonight, Cathy. I'll be home late." Trowa replied happily.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so. I have a feeling I know what Destiny is doing, and you deserve it," Cathy exclaimed, "I'll wait up."   
  
"Whatever. What should I get her?"  
  
"If anything, a single white rose."  
  
"Thanks." He wondered all the way to the store why she had said white and not red.  
  
As he knocked on the door of her house, he almost lost his nerve, but the door opened before he could turn around. Kumiko smiled sweetly up at him, "Hey there cutie! Come on in! I'll go get Destiny," and she disappeared. He sat quietly with the dozen roses in his lap.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it. I think we need to talk about what happened in the past," She had never been more beautiful. Her silver eyeshadow and black mascara accentuated her blue eyes. She had applied a light pink blush t the apples of her cheeks, and a coat of clear lip-gloss covered her full lips. Her long dark brown hair was left to shimmer down past her waist.   
  
He stepped towards her and put the roses in her hands as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. As he pulled away, he noticed her lips tasted like fresh strawberries, "You look breath-taking."  
  
To her disappointment, she immediately blushed. She smelled the roses to try to hide it; "These smell wonderful. Please excuse me for a moment while I put these in a vase and check on the dinner."  
  
"Do you need my help with anything?" he inquired, hoping to spend more time with her.  
  
"No, that's quite all right, I can manage by -" just then Kumiko rushed in with her purse.  
  
"I'm so sorry you two, but Alex just called, and I am eating at his house tonight. We're going to a movie after, so ill be back late.  
  
She purposely ignored the look of pure anger Destiny threw towards her, choosing rather to wink at Trowa when she saw excitement flicker over his face.  
  
****Sorry it is so short. I have severe writer's block, but I am trying reeeaaly hard to get rid of it!****   



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both stared at each other, neither knowing how to break the silence, so Trowa turned around - and looked straight at a painting of a woman. One side of her face was shining happily, while the other was bloody and crying. He didn't know what, or why, but something about the painting struck a chord in his heart? He turned around to find Destiny gone. He saw a glimpse of movement in the kitchen and walked in. She stood at the counter chopping tomatoes and tossing them into the salad bowl beside her. At that moment he wished more than anything to come home to her making his dinner every night did. "Destiny? Where did you get that painting in the living room?" he was shocked at her quick response.

"It's nothing. Would you mind setting the table?" he could hear the quiver in her voice, and, why wasn't she turning around? Destiny hoped her didn't notice it was she in the painting.

Trowa wouldn't give up so easily, "Sure, but not until you tell me where you got that painting. I want to see if I can get a painting with half of the face as a clown."

"You can't buy it. I painted it. The dishes are in the cabinet to the right."

"You painted that? Who is it? And when did you start painting?" as he set two plates on the table and returned.

"I started painting when I came here," she didn't answer his other question. She couldn't bring herself to. Strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around he waist and she gasped, "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"You didn't answer my other question. Who is it, Destiny? It's you, isn't it? It's about your life before and after you met me, isn't it?" his answer was in the form of a struggle.

"And so what if it is? Now let go of me this instant!" he did the opposite and pulled her up against him.

"I am so sorry Destiny. I wish I could go back in time and change that night," he whispered in her ear, then turned her around, "I love you Destiny. With all my heart and soul," she began violently sobbing into his shirt, and he hugged her until she was done. She looked up at him, wiping her eyes. He was a good four inches taller then her.

"Then why did you say you didn't back at the party four years ago? Do you know how depressed I became? I - I tried committing suicide because of you, damn it!" She screeched. Trowa didn't know how to react. Destiny had always been so strong. Why would she let a meaningless waste of space like him reduce her to such an act?

"I don't deserve a woman like you, Destiny. I'm meaningless. A waste of air."

"Stop talking like that! I love you just as you are. You could never be meaningless. I - I've realized through these past years that my life isn't complete without you," she reached onto the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "You're the other part of my soul."  
****Cliffhanger!**** 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Trowa, why are you so happy?" Catherine couldn't take it much longer. Her brother had been uncharacteristically happy since he had arrived home late the night before. 

"Des and I talked last night, Cathy. I apologized and told her how I felt - about her and about myself," He saw the look Catherine gave him, but chose to ignore it. Trowa knew how Catherine felt about his lack of ego, "I would have thought she would have simply told me I was crazy, and that she had to finish dinner, but she told me that wasn't true, and that she loves me just as I am. Cathy, I want to propose to her."

"Trowa, I think you should take it easy this time. Take her an dates for awhile before you propose," She didn't like how everything was happening so fast. "By the way, Heero and Duo both called last night while you were out. I told them you and Destiny were out on a date. Heero just grunted, but I think you might have some problems with Duo. He started yelling it out, and Hilde came in - umshe might be a problem tooanyway, call them both. Their numbers are on the counter. I'm going to the grocery store. I'll make lunch when I get back." Trowa nodded and turned around. Picking up the phone numbers and grabbing the telephone he followed his sister outside and sat at the picnic table.

"Hello?" A female voice picked up the phone.

" Relena, may I speak to Heero, please?" 

"Trowa? Sure, by the way, congratulations on finding Destiny. You had better not hurt her again, though. If you do, You'll have a lot of angry women at your throat. I haven't seen her since the party the night before she left."

"Don't worry, Relena. I'm not letting her again."

"Good. I'll go get Heero," a deep male voice soon came on.

"Trowa, how are you?" 

"Fine, you called last night?"

"You are invited to a reunion. It's next Saturday in the SancKingdom. It's cocktail attire." He didn't tell Trowa about the fact the Cathy was supposed to visit Destiny that day to invite her. The moment Relena had found out about Destiny, she had requested that they Surprise Trowa.

"Heero, I'm off. See you Saturday morning, " came the sweet voice of Relena from somewhere in the background.

"Where is she going?" Trowa questioned.

"She's visiting an old friend. Listen, I gotta go. Will you bee here Saturday night? By the way, you don't need to call Duo anymore."

"Sure. Thanks."

*******

  
"Relena! It's really you! Oh my gosh, you look great!" Cathy exclaimed. After lunch she had grabbed some cloths, put them in a bag, and told Trowa she was going away for a vacation. Of course, she was only going to meet Relena. The two women were staying at Destiny's for the week.

"Cathy! You look great too. I'm gonna get my bags, then we can catch up on old times!"

"Great," Cathy had told Destiny they would be at her house by three, and it was three thirty. "Hey, hurry, we are running really late, and it takes awhile to get there!" Catherine called after her.

"Sure thing!"


End file.
